Arc resistant switchgear includes features that mitigate the effects of arcing within an electrical switchgear enclosure. These features are designed to reduce pressure caused by arcing that may result in hot gases escaping the enclosure. In addition, some features function to redirect an arc away from areas that are likely to be accessed by personnel.